


Crazy Love

by Pyret1582



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Happened when the rest of the 3D Class fund’s out when Odagiri and Hayato is dating?</p><p>A whish/Request for a friend…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

Ryu groans and blinks groggily, as he lets out a groan as the sun rays hit his eyes. He rolls around away from the sun rays. Apparently someone had forgotten to roll down the blinds last night. His forehead met something solid and his body jerks a bit as he opens his eyes. His sight see a shoulder and now he feel himself relaxing once again and smiles instead. He gets pulled inside the warmth and solidness of the other body.

“Ohayou.” Yabuki mumbles groggy, still half asleep as he lets his eyes close again and give a contend sigh.

Ryu chuckled as he give the under jaw a kiss.

“We need to get up or else we’re going to be late.” He told his sleeping lover, poking the flat stomach with his finger, trying to bring life into the other male.

Yabuki just gives a snort as an answer. Instead he cuddles closer against the warm lithe body underneath the covers.

“Oi, we’re supposed to get up, you lazy bum.” Ryu tells his lazy boyfriend again.

“Don’t wanna….”

Ryu huffs as he manage to get away from his stubborn lover, who releases him with a sigh. Yabuki lets his stubborn boyfriend get away with it, but he shivers when the covers get snatched away from his warm body. Yabuki hears the evil chuckle from the smaller one as the voice dies down inside the bathroom.

“Get dressed, baka.”

One day he would so get what he wanted.

\-------

Hayato sighs when the morning chill gets underneath his skin. He would rather sleep this day then being at school. Odagiri pulled an arm around his boyfriend’s waist letting him lean into him as they made their way towards school knowing very well that Hayato wasn’t a morning person.

“Oi, you need to wake up more to be able to function.”

“Don’t wanna function.” Hayato whispers as he pressed a kiss on Ryu’s throat that was more interested than school, well that side of his brain was always awake.

“Oi, that’s for later.” Odagiri chuckled as he whacks the head lightly, to get those teeth stop to nibble on his skin, so no one would get the wrong idea here.

“But…” Hayato pouts as he rubs his head.

“No but’s...” Odagiri snaps as he began to walk again pulling his pouting boyfriend with him.

Hayato huffs and smile, damn he surly had chosen a head strong boyfriend but he fallows him anyway. He couldn’t have his way with him after school, but then again he began to think on that day they began to date each other and their first kiss happened exactly three weeks ago.

Their relationship had taken a huge step in another direction, they weren’t just friends anymore they were lovers.

They take the usual seat in the 3D’s classroom as people began to fill in. Takeda take the seat next to his friend’s and leaned closer to them, just when Yankumi walks inside the classroom and shouting out “Ohayou”

“I saw you two kissing each other, yesterday.” He glance between his two friends that had their poker face on, and nothing seems to break it, but they were who they were - hard to crack.

Yabuki that were playing with a cube, looked at Ryu and met his eyes and they said everything. ‘Oh well let’s get this over with’

“Yes, we’re together, not dating but as in a relationship.”

Chair’s got pushed back in the room, and people began to back up towards the rooms walls in every direction. So the only two persons that were in the center of attention was the two at hand. Eyes began to blink in confusion then understanding.

“Ha?”

Yankumi, that still standing behind her desk blinks and then looks at her two student’s. That were still sitting at their seat’s looking very calm. She pointed at Odagiri then Hayato.

“Oh well love is love doesn’t matter who with.”

Odagiri chuckled. Well he hadn’t expect anything else from Yankumi after all. As he sits slumbered against his seat looking at his class-mates that leaned against the wall.

“You know, you can sit down, we won’t bite.”

Tsucchi takes the first step and takes a seat and smiled a bit. That's the cue that it was actually safe to sit down. The rest of the class takes their seats once again and Hayato chuckled at their silly act.

“Are you sure it’s safe to sit next to you?” Takada asked as he bites his lip as he slipped into a seat beside Odagiri.

Odagiri raises an eye brow at him. He was surprised that Takeda backed away from them before, but he just chuckles.

“I won’t bite much…” he winks.

“Oi, the only think you’re going to bite is my neck…” Hayato growls and the rest of the class breaks out in laughter.

“Oi, oi, class concentrate on today’s lesson.” Yankumi calls out, trying to settle them down but couldn’t help to smile at her two boys.

“This is worth to celebrate, Kumai restaurant at 7PM.” Takeda shouts out happily in the class.

This couldn’t go more wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese - English
> 
>  
> 
> Ohayou = Goodmorning  
> Baka = Idiot  
> Oi = Hey  
> Hai = Yes


End file.
